Sad Deutschland
by Hana Echizen
Summary: Los recuerdos atormentan a Alemania y entra en depresión por perder lo que mas ama


**Disclaimer: Ok aunque lo quisiera... Hetalia no me pertenece T-T, es de Hidekaz-sama pero se que el dia que conquiste el mundo hetalia sera mio *¬*... Esta historia es mia y es solo con el afan de entretener a los lectores**

***~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~***

_**Sad Deutschland**_

Todo era demasiado obscuro, jamás imagino que terminaría de esta manera; ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas tenían que sucederle solo a él?, definitivo odiaba no solo la vida, odiaba a su jefe, odiaba al mundo pero sobre todo se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un ser tan impotente.

Ya había sido demasiado para él, primero un hermano y ahora la única persona a la que había querido; a cada momento se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho para que le fuera de esa manera?

Ludwig estaba sentado en su despacho dentro del palacio de Bellevue, llevaba 2 días encerrado en esa enorme habitación, decorada en un estilo muy clásico, desde los muebles hasta los libros, a pesar de tener colores un poco cálidos el sentía solamente frio; estaba pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar cuando alguien interrumpió. Un golpe pero él no contesto, otros dos al poco rato pero tampoco contesto hasta que la voz que provenía del otro lado lo hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Alemania-san? - Preguntaba tímidamente la nación del sol naciente al otro lado de la puerta

- Estoy bien Japón, solo - Hizo una pausa y con un tono deprimente contesto - Déjame en paz

- Pero no ha comido

- _Como si eso importara_ - Pensaba el alemán - No tengo hambre

- Son dos días que lleva sin comer, además tiene que salir de esa habitación - Decía el japonés aunque sonaba mas a orden que a concejo

- DEJAME EN PAZ - Grito frustrado el alemán - _¿Por qué les cuesta tanto trabajo dejarme solo?_

- A él no le hubiera gustado verlo así - Comento el japonés

Jaque mate, Ludwig jamás pensó en eso hasta ese momento en que Kiku lo dijo, ¿Qué le diría el si lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable?, no le gustaría, a él jamás le gusto ver a las personas tristes o decaídas y menos si él era el que lo provocaba.

No se daría por vencido, no esta vez; se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, al verlo Kiku suspiro ya que no imagino que podría convencer a Ludwig de salir, sabía que no tenía que haberlo ocupado a "él" para sacar a esa potente nación de su depresión pero no tuvo más opción, era por el bien del mismo Alemania.

- Está bien, comeré - Suspiro ya que no era lo que quería hacer el alemán pero él ya no podría darse por vencido.

Ambas naciones se dirigieron al comedor donde ya estaba la comida servida, ambos disfrutaban de ese momento a pesar de que faltaban esas interminables quejas por la comida, que si estaba fría, que si no era deliciosa, que ¿por qué no era pasta?; sonó el teléfono por lo cual Kiku se disculpo y fue a contestar.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Japón, ¿Cómo está? - Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

- Hola Austria-san, bien muchas gracias y usted ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- También bien, gracias y dime ¿Cómo se encuentra Alemania? - A pesar de que se habían distanciado un poco Austria y Alemania, esto no quería decir que no se pusieran atención o que no les importara nada uno del otro; Roderich bien sabia por el dolor que estaba pasando Ludwig ya que él lo había sentido en carne propia hacia unos años y por eso era la nación que más se preocupaba por Alemania

- Ya está mejor, gracias

- ¿De verdad?

- Hace un rato por fin salió de su despacho y ahora está comiendo

- Me alegro, en cuanto pueda me daré una vuelta

- Si muchas gracias

- De nada, hasta luego

- Hasta luego

Dijeron al tiempo que colgaban, Japón se alegro de por fin poder darle una buena noticia a Austria ya que era el más preocupado.

Kiku llego al comedor y Ludwig ya había terminado todo.

- Iré a bañarme y después dormiré - Anuncio Ludwig

- Está bien, ¿gusta algo más?

- No, gracias

Con esas palabras el alemán se encamino a lo que era su recamara, al llegar se sentó en la cama pero al notar que empezaba a recordar opto por darse una larga ducha, a lo mejor eso le ayudaría a no pensar tanto en lo que había ocurrido; lamentablemente las cosas nunca son como uno quisiera que fueran; había llenado la tina y le había vertido unas sales que Kiku le había regalo, ya que el japonés decía que eran muy buenas para relajar el cuerpo; se introdujo en la tina y recostó su cabeza en uno de los extremos de esta.

Por más que intento mantenerse despierto y distrayendo su mente no lo logro, no había dormido desde hacía unos días así que inevitablemente con el cuerpo relajado y el calor del agua se quedo dormido en la tina.

**Flash Back**

Ese día había estallado la guerra en contra de los aliados, lo peor es que solo contaba con Japón ya que Italia había corrido a esconderse. Jamás imagino que el italiano lo hiciera de esa manera pero a pesar de eso estaba tranquilo ya que no le estorbaría y tampoco se tendría por qué preocuparse (ya que el japonés se sabía defender).

La batalla estaba costándole mucho trabajo ya que era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, todos contra todos, se hacía tan difícil en esos momentos saber quiénes eran tus aliados y quiénes eran los enemigos.

Alemania no se resignaba a perder, estaba viendo que estaba perdiendo terreno, que lamentablemente los aliados iban derrotando a sus compañeros pero aun así no tiraba la toalla; cuando él había noqueado a uno de los aliados dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Japón y vio como Estados Unidos lo golpeaba, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que lo dejo tirado e inconsciente.

Al ver esto Alemania se apresuro a llegar a donde se encontraba Japón, Estados Unidos corrió de ahí y fue a seguir con la masacre (a la cual ninguno quería ir pero sus jefes los habían mandado).

Al llegar al lado de Japón, Alemania lo levanto un poco en sus brazos, estaba vivo ya que noto que su respiración era lenta, lamentablemente estaba gravemente lastimado, lo devolvió al suelo lentamente; no era tonto y sabia que pronto esta guerra llegaría a su fin y más ahora que su compañero más poderoso estaba fuera de combate.

Estaba a punto de voltear para atrás cuando oyó un disparo, por inercia se cubrió la cabeza pero al notar que estaba bien estuvo a punto de voltearse cuando un cuerpo cayó a su lado, de verdad que no estaba preparado para eso que estaba viendo.

- Stupide Italie - Dijo el francés

- Io non ti consente che ogliere ciò più amo - Dijo el italiano que estaba herido - Nuovamente

- ITALIEN!!! - Grito el alemán

Cuando Alemania estaba viendo a Japón, Francia había aprovechado el momento de descuido de este, lo que jamás imagino el francés fue que en la trayectoria de la bala que iba hacia Alemania se interpusiera Italia.

Francia siguió adelante sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar con las dos naciones rivales; Alemania había levantado un poco a Italia y lo había abrazado, sin que él lo quisiera lágrimas habían empezado a escurrir por sus mejillas empapando al italiano

- ¿Warum hast du? – Pregunto desconsolado y desesperado el alemán mientras no separaba su mirada de los marrones del italiano

- Perché ti amo - Dijo en un suspiro el italiano que tampoco quitaba su mirada de los ojos celestes del alemán

- Pero tú estabas en la casa, ¿Por qué maldita sea viniste? – Regañaba Alemania, ya que no estaría pasando por el dolor por el cual atravesaba en esos momentos

- Te-tenía que… dejar de… ser cobarde y… ayu-ayudarte, al menos… esta vez - Decía con mayor dificultad el italiano que a cada respiro sentía como la vitalidad abandonaba su cuerpo

- Blöd, no necesitaba tu ayuda

- Ade-además… no podía perderte… no de nuevo - Dijo sintiendo que era lo último que diría, sin saber que pasaría prefirió despedirse de la persona a la que mas amaba - Ti amo Germania

En su último esfuerzo, el italiano se acerco a los labios de Alemania, los cuales rozo antes de caer en un sueño del cual no despertaría.

- ITALIEN!!! NOOO!!! - Abrazo al italiano

Esto le afecto a tal grado al Alemán que después de esto decidió rendirse, el haber perdido a Italia había sido un golpe muy duro para él y en la condición que estaba Japón podría pasarle lo mismo y no pensaba arriesgarse otra vez.

**Fin Flash Back**

Despertó con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, el relajarse lo había llevado a recordar el motivo de su depresión; ya había pasado bastante tiempo en la tina, salió y se vistió.

A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar pensó que lo mejor era tomar una siesta, fue a su amplia cama y se dejo caer, movió una de sus almohadas ya que no se acomodaba del todo y fue ahí cuando vio algo que lo dejo frio.

Había una hoja doblada pero que en una parte decía "Para: Alemania"

Desdoblo con mucho cuidado esa hoja y abrió los ojos a sobre manera ya que reconoció al cien por ciento que era una carta escrita por Italia, la carta decía:

"_A: Germania_

_Hola, soy Italia_

_Sé que estas preocupado por la guerra que acaba de comenzar, así que no te preocupes te prometo ayudar y así seremos invencibles ¿verdad?; si todo termina bien podremos seguir como antes de la guerra, salir y comer pasta._

_Cuenta conmigo y mi bandera blanca._

_Y también las salchichas saben mal._

_Italia Veneziano"_

Cuando Alemania termino de leer la carta unas cuantas lagrimas ya cubrían su rostro de nueva cuenta; jamás imagino que el plan como tal de Italia era ayudarlo en la guerra; el haber corrido había sido parte de su personalidad (algo que jamás se le iba a quitar) pero él había hecho una promesa de ayudarlo y al final así lo había hecho aun a costa de su propia vida.

Se sentía impotente ya que antes de que estallara la guerra y todo el caos se desatara él le había dicho que tendrían que pelear y que tenía que ser fuerte y que no debía huir; a estas alturas se arrepentía de todo aquello, de no haberlo mencionado Feliciano estaría con vida.

Sin más el sueño lo venció otra vez, se durmió con la carta a un lado y con lagrimas saliendo a pesar de que tenia sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando Kiku entro a verlo noto que algo no andaba del todo bien, se acerco a ver a Ludwig y noto el papel que tenia agarrado, con mucho cuidado lo tomo y lo leyó.

Lagrimas también adornaban el rostro del japonés, nunca había entendido lo que Feliciano escribía pero por primera vez lo entendió y lloro de la misma forma que Alemania; ambos se sentían impotentes de no poder traer de regreso a esa persona tan especial para ellos y que sin que lo quisieran formo parte importante de sus vidas.

Ahora comprendía el dolor y la tristeza de Alemania.

_**FIN**_

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

**Traducciones**

Stupide Italie = Estúpido Italia (francés)

Io non ti consente che ogliere ciò più amo… Nuovamente = No dejare que me quites lo que más quiero… otra vez (italiano)

Italien = Italia (alemán)

¿warum hast du? = ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (alemán)

Perché ti amo = Porque te amo (italiano)

Blöd = Estúpido (alemán)

A: Germania = Para: Alemania (italiano)

***~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~***

**************************************************************************************************Bueno aquí acaba esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado; IMO y NANA es su regalo del Día Blanco ok; por cierto debo aclarar que no se italiano, ni francés, ni alemán así que cualquier cosa que este mal en las traducciones (o que no se escribe de esa manera en el idioma original) échenle la culpa al traductor jejeje.**

**************************************************************************************************Muchas gracias por detenerse a leer, se aceptan de todo menos golpes (itai Y.Y) y bueno también acepto criticas pero no sean tan duros T-T ok... Nos seguimos leyendo n.n, BYE.**


End file.
